The Adventures of Rainbow Brite
by Robert Teague
Summary: A parody of superhero serials.


The Adventures of Rainbow Brite  
  
Copyright 1999 by Robert Teague This story is written solely for the entertainment of Rainbow Brite fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, providing no changes are   
made, except by me. Revised 9/17/00.  
  
Author's note: This was written as a parody of old superhero multi-part serials. This is all there is, and it's not likely any more will be written. Although I'll admit that once in a while I'm tempted to write the other episodes mentioned...  
  
Episode #348: A Gray Day in Big Town  
written by Robert Teague  
  
High atop the tallest building in Big Town, two sinister figures appeared.  
  
"Bwahahaha!!" laughed The Murkster, "Now that I have taken the tallest building in Big Town, I, The Murkster..."  
  
"Don't forget me, the Lurkster," said a voice behind him.  
  
"Er, uh..." stuttered the villain, "Will you be quiet? You made me lose my place!"  
  
"Uh, sorry, Murkster."  
  
"Anyway, I, The Murkster...and my henchman, The Lurkster, will take over Big Town! And after that, the WORLD!! HAHAHAHA!! Turn on the machine, Lurkster!"  
  
"Right away, Murkster!" The tall, hairy henchman adjusted his black mask and straightened his cape, then pushed a large green button on the machine. With a loud 'CLANK!', the machine started draining all the color out of the building. The effect traveled down to ground level, and started soaking up colors from everything.  
  
Seeing what was happening, the people panicked, running in all directions.  
  
Away from the hustle and bustle of downtown Big Town, and unaware of the growing danger, on a quiet, tree-lined street, two friends played hide and seek. One was Brian, and the other his next-door neighbor and best friend Wisp (who, unknown to him, is secretly Rainbow Brite).  
  
Wisp crept up on a large cardboard box sitting in the middle of Brian's back yard. With a sudden movement she tipped it over, revealing Brian.  
  
"I've found you!" she said, tagging him.  
  
"Awww, I thought I'd found a good place. I figured if it was in plain sight, you wouldn't check," said Brian, adjusting his gray sweater with the number '11' on it.  
  
She smoothed her blue dress, and tossed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "I almost didn't," she said.  
  
"Hey, Wisp, look at that!" said Brian, pointing.  
  
She looked, and gasped. The color was being drained from everything, and the effect was spreading rapidly.  
  
"Something is draining all the colors!" said Wisp.  
  
"I wonder what's causing it," said Brian.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Wisp?" called Brian, looking around. His friend had disappeared.  
  
Up in her room, Wisp looked out her window. Brian was still standing there, scratching his head and looking around.  
  
"Poor Brian," she thought, "I wish I didn't have to deceive him. He's my best friend, after all." She reached under her bed and pulled out a wooden box. Inside was the Color Belt. She put it on and touched the star.  
A bright sparkle, and she was Rainbow Brite, defender of the colors and light, and everything good. The sparkle traveled over to a shelf, where the statue of a white horse stood, and next to it was a small stuffed white Sprite, and surrounded them. In a moment, they had grown to life size, and transformed into Starlite,  
the Magnificent Flying Horse, and Twink, her Sprite Companion.  
  
"There's trouble, you two," she said, "Something's draining all the color out of Big Town."  
  
"We'd best go see what's going on, then," said Starlite.  
  
"Let's go!" said Twink.  
  
She touched the Belt's star again, and a rainbow emerged, rising to the ceiling, and lifting up the secret trap door in the roof. Starlite hopped aboard, and ran up the rainbow into the open sky. The rainbow veered around toward the colorless area.  
  
Down below, Brian stood watching the colors disappear. A sudden movement overhead, and he looked up to see his hero, Rainbow Brite, fly overhead on Starlite, with Twink behind her.  
  
"Aw right!! Go Rainbow!" he called, and waved.  
  
She started to wave back, but didn't. "I've got to pretend I don't know him," she thought.  
  
"Wow, Rainbow Brite, over MY house!" thought Brian, "Gee, too bad Wisp wasn't here to see her... Hey, that's right! I never see Wisp when I see Rainbow Brite! I wonder if there's a connection there..."  
  
But we'll have to wait and see if Rainbow Brite's secret identity is in jeopardy. Right now, she's approaching the tallest building in Big Town, where trouble awaits.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" asked Starlite.  
  
"You're right, Starlite," said Twink, "It IS who you think it is."  
  
"I KNEW THAT!" said Starlite, testily, "It was just a rhetorical question."  
  
"I knew that," answered Twink.  
  
"It's The Murkster, and The Lurkster!" said Rainbow.   
  
"Hey, Murkster, look!" said the Lurkster, "It's Rainbow Brite!"  
  
"So, here you are at last, Rainbow Brat," said the Murkster, pulling out his gloom pistol.  
  
"What are you doing here, Murkster? I thought I'd seen the last of you when the Dark Princess turned you into crystal." she asked.*  
  
"Ha! Like any good bad penny, I keep turning up!" said the villain.  
  
"How can a bad penny be good?" asked Twink.  
  
"He means he's good at being a bad penny," said Starlite.  
  
"Oh," said Twink, "Now I get it."  
  
"That's not all you're going to get!" replied the villain, flipping his cape in a dramatic gesture. He aimed his gloom pistol, and fired, sending a small glass pellet toward them. It broke against the rainbow, and thick black smoke billowed around our heroes. Before they could react, it surrounded them, choking them. The rainbow disappeared from under Starlite's feet, and the horse crashed to the roof. All three were knocked unconscious.  
  
"I have you now, Rainbow Brite!" cackled The Murkster.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
*It happened in Episode #302: The End of the Alliance of Evil  
  
  
The Adventures of Rainbow Brite  
  
Episode #349: The Murkster's Master Plan  
written by Robert Teague  
  
Rainbow Brite woke up slowly, her head pounding. She tried to take her head in her hands, but found she had been tied up to one of the legs of the color-draining machine.  
  
"About time you woke up, Rainbow," said Twink.  
  
He and Starlite had been tied to the other two legs of the machine.  
  
"All finished, Murkster," said The Lurkster, as he turned it off, "We got aaaaalll the color in Big Town!".  
  
"Good, good," said The Murkster, rubbing his gray gloves together, "Now we start Phase 2."  
  
"What's going on, Murkster?" asked Rainbow Brite.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. I've used my Super Gloom Machine to drain all the color out of Big Town. Now I will use my Misery Collector to collect all the energy from the misery people feel from being colorless. And I'll feed that energy back into the Super Gloom Machine, and it will become powerful enough to soak up the colors from all over the world! Then it will be a simple matter for me to take over the world!!  
BWAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"We'll stop you!" said Rainbow.  
  
"Not this time, Rainbow Brat! I am prepared for you!"  
  
"Yeah, but are you prepared for US?" said a voice behind him. He turned quickly.  
  
"THE LEGION OF COLORFUL KIDS!" he said.  
  
Standing on the edge of the roof were all seven of the superheroes that formed the Legion.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I AM prepared for you!" he said.  
  
"Give it up, Murkster," said Red.  
  
"Yeah, your plans NEVER work," said Patty.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What about my plan to turn all the lollipops gray, so that nobody would know what flavor they were?" he asked.*  
  
The Kids looked at each other.  
  
"Well...yeah, it did work that time..." conceded Buddy.  
  
"And it's gonna work this time, too!" he said, and fired his gloom pistol seven times. The gloom clouds stopped the heroes from sending out their colored light, and choked them into unconsciousness.  
  
"That was easy," said The Lurkster.  
  
"Yeah, it always is," answered The Murkster, "The hard part is doing away with them, even when we have them helpless."  
  
"And we'll make it even harder!" said a new voice.  
  
Both villains turned and stared at the newcomers.  
  
"Wow, Murkster, it's the Legion of Subsl...Substa...sss...what was that word?...sssSubstahtoot Color Kids!"  
  
"I can see that, lamebrain!" said The Murkster.  
  
And indeed, there were Stormy, Tickled Pink, and Moonglo, sitting atop Skydancer.  
  
"Just wait till I get my gloom pistol reloaded," said The Murkster, working furiously on doing so.  
  
"Uh uh, don't think so, said Moonglo, sending a stream of stars and moons at him.  
  
The Murkster dropped his gloom pistol and jerked back, trying to get away from the colors.  
  
"I'll get it for ya, Murkster," said The Lurkster, and stepped forward. He reached toward the weapon.  
  
"No you won't," said Stormy. She sent a static electric charge at the furry villain, causing every strand of fur to stand up. The Lurkster staggered around the roof, completely blinded by his own fur.  
  
Meanwhile, Starlite had chewed through the rope holding him, and freed Rainbow and Twink. Seeing  
they were free, the villian knew his plan was spoiled.  
  
"I'll get you next time," threatened The Murkster. He grabbed The Lurkster's hand and ran toward the waiting Grunge Flyer. He shoved his henchman inside, then grabbed a spare gloom pistol in the ship. He turned and fired it. The pellet hit a steel girder and broke, the released gloom cloud stopping the heroes   
from following.  
  
The Grunge Flyer took off, trailing thick black smoke behind itself, the villain's laugh fading into the distance.  
  
With a creak, the girder where the pellet struck bent, toppling the Misery Collector onto the Super Gloom Machine.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" shouted Twink. Rainbow used the rainbow to scoop up the still unconscious Legionaries, and they all got away from the roof just as the machines blew up. Color was thrown in all directions, restoring Big Town to it's former colorful self.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Legion," said Rainbow, "And you too, Substitutes."  
  
"Next time he shows up, notify us," said Violet.  
  
"Yeah, you can't do it all alone," added Canary.  
  
"We agree," said Tickled Pink.  
  
"Okay, okay, I will," said Rainbow, "But now I have to get back home. Brian must be getting suspicious by now."  
  
She turned, and headed back toward her house. It was starting to get dark, so she shouldn't have much trouble sneaking back into it. She hoped.  
  
Has Rainbow Brite's secret identity been guessed by Brian? Find out in Episode #350: Secrets Revealed!  
  
*Way back in Episode #45: The Great Lollipop Caper.  



End file.
